Solitude
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: The Winchester bros encounter a lonely hunter and befriend her. This is written as an episode rather than a spin off. Some smut included ;)


The unblinking murderer shot at the growling werewolf, standing 4 feet above her, and it fell to the ground instantly with a loud thump, cracking several grounded branches in the process. She tucked the gun into her back pocket as she turned away. Trudging back through the dark woodlands towards the track her ears twitched as she listened carefully, waiting for danger. Some light footed animal, probably a deer was about 200 metres away at 5 o clock from her position, pin pointing it accurately. Above her three owls we're twooting, as a squirrel hustled up a tree 6 metres away and a V8 Chevrolet engine pulled up at the track 8 metres away at 12 o clock. With her eyesight as poor as it was, Leah relied heavily on her ears and nose to help her hunt, giving her a natural edge in the dark.

Breaking out onto the path she could see a black car 10 metres away. Heavy footed people, assumed men with their posture, got out and stood up with guns in their hands as Leah stood back and watched, slightly covered by the brush. Hunters. Though not here for usual game. She walked up to them confidently. They turned around at the sound of her footsteps and lifted their guns.

She rolled her eyes at them "On our first meeting and you assume I'm the werewolf. Charming." She commented sarcastically. The shorter of the two spoke.

"Who are you?" He said in a deep gruff voice, keeping his gun steady.

"Some bitch that stole your game, sorry." She replied, squinting in the low light to see their faces. "Who are you?"

"The Winchesters, Sam and Dean." The taller replied lowering his gun, slowly followed by the shorter one.

"Right." She said, trying to hide her happiness, offering out her hand to Sam who shook it firmly. She stopped herself from mentioning something then took Dean's hand and shook it.

"Nice job with the alpha werewolf, where's the rest of you?" Dean asked innocently. Leah looked annoyed then angry, she lunged forward and wrestled Dean onto his own car bending his left arm back painfully, Sam tried to pull her off him, but she clipped her ankle around his knee to weaken his balance then kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground. "I sincerely, fucking hope that you're being sarcastic because I am tired of male white hunters assuming that I'm with someone else just because I'm a woman. I can handle my own shit and if you ain't sure of that now maybe I should dislocate your shoulder just to prove it." She snapped angrily and Dean whimpered in pain

"No, no NO! I believe you." He said and paused. "Friggin' hell you're strong." he commented. Leah's anger dropped. "I expected higher of you Dean." she hissed then let him out of the arm lock and turned to face Sam.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for kicking you so hard, you were only supposed to not interfere rather than have your guts kicked out." She asked, helping him up. The brothers looked wildly confused as Dean rotated his shoulder then relaxed it.

"What the hell are you talking about you've only just met me!" Dean exclaimed defensively, pissed off his brother didn't get a yellin' at. Leah rolled her eye, ignoring the question. "And why'd you only yell at me?" He asked more gently.

"Cause he didn't make a sexist comment, in fact he looked like he disagreed with what you said." Leah explained calmly. Dean regarded her then spoke carefully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way I was just curious." Dean apologised submissively.

"It's fine I get it all the time." She replied, brushing it off. Sam raised his eyebrows at her fast change of opinion. "Nice meeting you two, I'll be off now." she said and crossed the road into the woods on the other side. The brothers exchanged glances, there were no houses down there.

"Where are you going?" Dean yelled out, but a response wasn't heard. Suddenly a heavy gurgling engine was ignited and the sound of leaves and brush being ripped away could be heard as the silhouette of Leah on a big old fashioned motor bike stormed out of the trees, the bike hit a bump and the motorbike went in the air for a moment then as she landed she turned up the road with her knee almost touching the asphalt and sped off leaving a dust cloud.

"I like her." Dean commented and turned to Sam who was watching her fade into the distance.

"Yeah...me too." Sam replied, gulped then glanced at Dean. "Now where?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged and raised his arms slightly.

"Night off? We could go to a bar." Dean offered

"We never do that."

"Well we should. Or maybe a strip club?"

"Dude, we're not going to a strip club."

"Why the hell not? It's full of good things like beer and hot women and beer and hot women."

"Fine."

"There's my boy." Dean replied happily, getting into the car. Sam got in the car, smiled and shook his head.

_6 weeks later_

"The poison was found OUTSIDE the body?" Dean questioned, looking assertively confused.

"Looks like it, third one this week." The policewoman replied.

"If the poison didn't get into the body, then what killed them?" Sam asked, hoping to save a trip to the morgue this late at night.

"Stabbed, with some kind of huge cone thing, It went right through the victims all in the middle of the ribcage and judging by the bruises they were dropped or pushed back several feet too. So whoever's doing this is incredibly strong." she replied, looking bewildered.

"Alright, cheers." Dean said and nodded politely. The woman nodded back and walked away. "So this is definitely our gig."

"Yeah looks like it." Sam replied then noticed something over Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean asked simply and Sam nodded slightly in the direction he was focused in. Dean turned round to see what he was seeing. A tall young woman with short scruffy black hair dressed in a pair of low hang jeans, ripped at the knees, a white studded belt, cropped batman shirt and leather jacket was knelt down talking to a small boy, aged around four in front of the affected family's home. She was listening intently to what the kid had to say and was making notes on it. The brothers watched as she smiled and fist bumped the kid, then stood up straight and waved at the kid as she walked away, he waved back and went to hug his mum. Then when she looked up she saw the brothers staring, tilted her head slightly then her eyes widened and she half jogged towards them. "Oh hi guys, thought I might find you here." She said, greeting them as if known. They stared blankly and she looked offended.

"You're the Winchesters, we met about six weeks ago when I stole your werewolf." She said and they both raised their head in recognition.

"Never did catch your name." Dean commented smiling.

"Leah Jacoby." She replied offering out her hand. He took it and shook it, watching her. She shook Sam's hand afterwards and took a step back.

"You gonna do that every time?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What? Shake your hand or steal your hunt?" She replied then winked and Sam smiled a little when Dean wasn't watching. "Both, probably. Unless you'd prefer to hug." she offered, and Dean bitch faced.

"Who was the kid?" Sam said, breaking up the silence, Leah turned to him.

"The kid of the dead guy. He heard the whole thing." She replied

"But he didn't see who did it?" Dean interjected.

"No, but sometimes hearing is all you need." She said pointing to her clouded eye, she then smiled and looked over at Dean, who looked seemed to nod slightly at him at an unheard remark. Dean's eyebrow flinched a little, then he shook the thought away.

"What did the kid hear?" He asked and she seemed to smile at a private joke.

"Buzzing. Like, bumble bee buzzing but really loud." She replied, the brothers exchanged glances.

"Is he kidding?" Sam asked

"No." Leah said sternly. "He was very specific."

"So we got a killer bumble bee." Dean said resentfully. "Great." Leah nodded.

"And all the victims know eachother and they're all guys. In fact they're bestie friends. 3 out of 5 of that group were murdered." Leah said

"Who's the other two?" Sam asked.

"David Summers and Zach Nichols." She replied "They're being held at the station as suspects."

"Suspects?" Sam sounded alarmed.

"They're their own alibi, they claim they were at David's house watching the soccer. And they've both done time before, not for murder though. We should go have a chat with them." She ordered.

"We?" Dean questioned, he wouldn't mind working with her, not at all, but she just grouped them together pretty fast.

"Yeah, cause otherwise I'll make you look bad by killin' the bastard first and I want to test you out." She said suggestively and the brothers looked both offended and uncomfortable.

"Test us out?" Sam said Dean crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, not like that. I just mean, I have maybe 3 contacts and I could do with more."

"Three? I wonder why..." Dean said turning away.

"Because they all died." Leah replied sternly, then clenched her jaw at her old friends' memories. Dean looked heavily guilty when he turned back. He opened his mouth to speak but Leah cut him off.

"Save it." She said sternly and Dean looked at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. An awkward silence followed, seeing that she caused it, Leah picked up the conversation again. "So where are you staying?"

"Oaks Motel." Sam replied. Leah's ears perked up as she smiled.

"Same here. What room?" She asked.

"8." Sam replied.

"We can go to the station tomorrow, it's late and I need my ugly sleep. I'm in room 7 by the way just in case you want to drop by or if you're being murdered and you need a hand." She said stooping below the police line and walking to her bike.

"Bye." Dean said fairly quietly and she waved without turning round and got on her bike and sped off.

"She's right, it's pretty late we should head back." Sam said, and Dean half nodded.

_The next morning._

Leah was sat outside room 8 against the wall wearing a button down polo shirt, a cheap but well fitting suit jacket and matching trousers, waiting patiently for the Winchesters to rise. A few moments later Sam stumbled out.

"Mornin'!" She called cheerily. Sam looked startled then looked down and saw her. He pressed his finger to his lips and shushed her gently.

"Dean's still asleep." He whispered.

"So what are you doing up?" She whispered back.

"Morning workout." He said seriously.

"Which body parts did you focus on." She said, trying not to sound suggestive.

"Arms, why?" He replied, confused. She stood up and reached towards his arms

"May I?" She asked. He nodded and smiled a little as she squeezed his hard arm muscles. They were solid and very impressive for a man of his size. She pouted her lip slightly.

"Not bad." She commented and Sam smiled proudly. "Shall we wake him up?" She suggested, smiling a little.

"Don't hold me responsible if he tries to shoot you." Sam replied and her smile grew into a grin as she tip toed into the motel room. Dean was hunched up on the left side, facing the edge of the bed, away from the door. She approached him cautiously, moving round to the side with the most room. Sam watched eagerly from the door. She lifted the edge of the duvet up carefully then exaggerated a wink at Sam which sent him into a suppressed giggle fit outside. She slid in carefully as Sam reappeared in the doorway pressing a closed fist to his mouth to stop the sound from getting out. She put her little finger in her mouth and pulled it back out a string of saliva connecting the two. She worked her finger into his ear as he woke up, gently at first then he yelled and slapped for her to get off, aggressively trying to push her off the bed but misjudging it and he ended up underneath her on the floor, wearing only his boxers. Sam's hysterics could be heard outside the motel. Dean glared into her.

"Why would you do that?" He said not moving. "Why would you put something wet and hard in my friggin ear to wake me up?"

"I had brothers once." She replied simply and smiled weakly. He softened his eyes.

"I don't wanna be inappropriate, but.." he said then lowered his voice. "I'm gonna put somethin wet and hard inside you if you don't shift your ass." He said, and she smiled.

"I know, I can feel it." She said quietly then sat up on him. He raised his eyebrows and blushed a little so she grabbed down the duvet and made sure he was covered before getting off him and standing up.

"Get dressed, we've got work to do." she said louder, this time audible to Sam who had only seen them disappear off the side of the bed. He'd assumed she was just pinning him down, making him wake up properly. He assumed wrong.

_At the police station._

"Your name is David Summers, correct?" Leah began, the man with a leathery face, piercing blue eyes and wiry black hair, intertwined with the odd grey nodded sternly.

"Yeah. That's right." He said in a thick New York accent.

"My name is Detective Inspector Watson, and you're here to answer my questions truthfully to the best of your own knowledge." Leah said, trying not to smile at her own inside joke she'd created in her fake name. She man nodded singularly.

"Where were you at 11:45pm last night?"

"This is ridiculous I already told the cops, I was at my house watchin' the game with Zachy."

"Who was on?"

"Pheonix and Orlando City."

"What was the score?"

"2-1 to Pheonix."

"Did anything else occur that evening that would strengthen your alibi, a phone call, someone dropping something by?" Leah asked, the man thought for a while.

"Ah yes, we ordered a pizza at about 11:30, and it never got here."

"Any reason why?"

"Cause the pizza company is a bunch of dumbasses."

"I see. Which pizza company was it?"

"Domino's."

"What did you order?"

"Really, you need to know what I freakin ordered?"

"If you don't want to get your ass thrown into jail, yes."

"Fine, well I got a pepperoni pizza. We shared it."

"Okay, while we check that out, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." Leah concluded, and the man didn't respond, just looked resentfully at the table.

"End of questions." She said then pressed the button on the recorder and left the room with it.

Dean was waiting outside, he nodded for her to speak.

"Honey Boo Boo in there made two statements which may have just solidified their alibi. He recalled the game details with precision, and phoned for a pizza around the time of the murder. But there's something he's hiding, although given that he already has an alibi, if the order checks out then we have nothing to hold him on." Leah stated and Dean nodded.

"Right so now we just have to interview Zach."

"You wanna join me?" Leah offered.

"You know what, I think I might." Dean replied, a smile glinting in his eyes.

_30 Minutes Later._

"Holy crap Leah." Dean commented, walking by her side. Leah grinned back at him. "He's thirty years old and you made him cry."

"He killed someone Dean, he deserves to cry." She replied harshly

"Yeah, but you got him to confess to a murder we're not even investigating."

"Well now we are. Her death must be connected somehow, if she died in such a brutal way, she may have become a vengeful spirit."

"So we find the bones and salt and burn them." Dean concluded.

"Who's bones are we burning?" Sam asked, jogging lightly towards them. An officer looked up startled. "Metaphorically." Sam pointed out, and the officer turned back to his work.

"Lindsey Coulson's." Leah replied quietly.

"Who?" Sam replied, not recognising the name.

"Uh a woman that the 5 guys murdered together." Leah replied and Sam raised his head in recognition as they walked out of the police station in unison.

"Not just murdered. Beaten, raped and tortured her too." Dean added, disgusted.

"Yikes." Sam commented quietly. "So get this, the poison that was found outside the victim's bodies?" He began and Dean nodded for him to continue. "Is the poison that wasps and bees use when they sting someone."

"So we really are looking at a bumblebee murder spree." Dean replied sarcastically.

"None of this makes any sense, like it takes a lot of effort just to harvest the poison from one bee or wasp. But outside the vic's body is a pint at least." Sam continued

"I do not, want to know how you know that." Dean commented.

"I guess as soon as we start investigating Lindsey, all kinds of weird crap might come tumbling out." Leah added and Sam nodded in agreement. They'd arrived at the Impala and got in.

"When was she murdered?" Sam asked.

"Two months ago." Leah replied from the backseat.

"Won't we have to go back inside then? To pick up her case file?" Sam asked.

"Son of a bitch, why weren't we FBI." Dean said angrily, pissed because they wouldn't have clearance on murder case files.

"It's fine, we'll just hack the database from the motel." Leah replied calmly, Dean turned around on his seat, confused.

"You can do that?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." She replied and Dean pushed his bottom lip out and nodded.

"Alrighty then." Dean said with a proud grin.

"But it's got the most high tech security available." Sam added and Dean started up the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"What you don't trust me?" She challenged playfully.

"No I do I just..." He trailed off.

"Aw, Sammy's jealous of Leah." Dean added, smiling.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"AND I'M JAVERT." Leah sung loudly.

"What?" Sam said.

"Oh come on Sammy, it's Les Mis. Classic." Dean replied with a disappointed tone.

"The musical? Since when do you watch musicals, Dean?" Sam challenged.

"Oh Shuuut uup." Dean replied childishly and Sam smiled, a couple of moments passed then Sam started up a conversation again.

"I've been meaning to ask." Sam began, glancing at Leah who sat forward a little. "Where is that accent from? If it's alright to ask. Cause there's definitely some American there, but I can't place the rest. "

"I was born in Essex, England and I moved over here when I was sixteen. And by here I mean New York City." Leah replied.

"How come you moved out so early?" Dean asked innocently, not realising he was hitting a major nerve.

"Uh I...no it doesn't matter." She replied, forcing her words past the lump in her throat. Sam glanced around again to see Leah's saddened face.

"Leah, are you okay?" Sam asked sweetly. Leah looked up, blinked away the tears. Knowing if she talked it'd be easy to tell she was about to cry, so she nodded. Sam watched her for a while, and Dean glanced into the rear view mirror, then angled it at her.

"I'm sorry for askin, do you uh..d'ya wanna talk about it?" Dean offered, it was fairly obvious he hadn't been around emotional people much. A tear squeezed out and she took a quiet deep breath, she smiled but it quivered a little as she looked up to the rear view mirror.

"I will. Just not yet. I promise I'm not always like this it's just...my childhood wasn't the easiest and I...it's hard to talk about." She choked then nodded. Sam looked sympathetically at her.

"Well as soon as you're ready. We'll be listening." He said seriously and Leah smiled fully this time.

"Thanks Sammy." She replied as Dean pulled into the motel. Sam's lips whispered a smile as he turned back around. They all got out of the car.

"I'm just going to pick up my laptop." Leah said and walked quickly to her room as the Winchesters went into theirs. When she walked back in, her eyes were redder than before and a little swollen, but the brothers didn't probe. She sat down on a bed and opened her laptop, when there was no movement in the room Leah looked up from the screen to see the two brothers watching her closely. She raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" She asked the brothers gently whilst typing away.

"Yeah, sorry just waitin on the hacking." Dean said then took a step forward. "Actually, do you mind if I watch?" He asked gesturing to space next to her on the bed. She nodded.

"Sure, but it's pretty boring." She replied.

"Yeah me too." Sam said standing on the other side of Leah, leaning down to see the screen. After several more minutes of continuous typing, an idea crossed Leah's mind and she pressed ctrl+f11 to make the screen go completely black. The two brothers saw their own reflections in the black screen. Dean's was an unflattering open mouth vacant stare, whereas Sam's face was frozen in confusion. She laughed a little, stunting them out of their zombie faces.

"Gorgeous guys. Truly hot." she commented gently.

"What? Are you done? Is that it?" Dean asked, his face returning to a usual charming smile of porcelain with cracks of sadness and pain.

"Yep, it's running the trace now." Leah replied then stood up, placed her laptop on the table and took her suit Jacket off, revealing two corduroyed arms of scars, from her wrists up to her shoulders. Mostly white, but some of the deeper ones were shiny and pinkish purple. The brothers couldn't help but stare, their hearts weighing down to their stomachs. Then as she slung the jacket on the back of a chair a very long, thick purple one could be seen down her left arm, covering ¾ of her scarred pale forearm. She caught them staring.

"Like I said. Rough childhood." she said sternly.

"I'm sorry-" Sam began, but Leah cut him off.

"No it's okay, lots of people stare. I don't mind anymore. You can stare if you want." She said and sat between them again. Dean refused to look at her now they were closer.

"What is it?" She asked gently. He looked up at Leah with sorrow in his eyes, then looked back down, sighed heavily and lifted up the bottom of his shirt. Five deep, thick scars were dashed across his thin, muscular waist in random places and at different angles.

"Dean.." Sam said in pain. Dean didn't look over, instead he just pulled his shirt back down, clenched his jaw, stood up to leave and took a few steps forward. Leah quickly followed him and grabbed his shoulder and swung him round to face her but he was looking directly at the floor. Then his mouth slowly opened, and quivered a little to draw in some air as a tear streamed down his cheek and dropped off his chin. Leah couldn't stop herself from pulling his shoulders towards her then wrapping her arms around him and embracing him into a hug. He hugged her back, twice as hard. They held on tight to eachother for quite a while, then Leah pulled away a little to kiss Dean on the cheek then rested her chin back onto his shoulder. Dean brought his hand up to her head and ran his fingers through her short fluffy black hair a little and shut his eyes. She gently lifted her head off his shoulder to speak.

"You're still perfect to me." she said quietly and they pulled away a little, but they held onto each others upper arms.

"Didn't know I was before." Dean replied in a clipped tone, stifled by the lump in his throat, he then sniffed a little and looked from one of Leah's eyes to the other.

"Course you are." Leah replied with a smile then pecked him gently on the lips. He blushed and tried to suppress his smile. Sam watched from the bed smiling sweetly at the two, just as Leah's laptop 'dinged'. She lowered her head slightly at Dean, as an 'are you okay now?' A corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he nodded singularly. She let go of his elbows and he let go of hers. They slid their fingers down each others arms until they rested in a comfortable hand hold. Leah held onto Dean's hands and pulled them towards her face and kissed the meeting of the two, then let them go carefully. She smiled sweetly at him, then moved over to the laptop as he slowly sat down next to Sam. Holding the laptop she paused in front of them, then went to sit on the other side of Dean.

"No no, it's fine." Dean said regaining strength in his voice and shuffled over a little for her.

"Cheers bub." She said then sat between the two again, this time Sam was sat on the bed. She wiggled her finger across the mouse pad and the screen lit up.

"She died on the second of June this year, her body was found in an abandoned warehouse, heavily mutilated. No traces of a killer were ever found and her body was cremated and put in Orchard Hill Cemetery." She said, reading out data from a bunch of numbers on the screen.

"Leah those are a bunch of numbers, how are you reading that?" Sam asked.

"This was extracted directly from the FBI database, in their original encoding." She began then pointed out a series of numbers on one line. "First you have the case file number, with it's corresponding location. So here it says 56783:3:6207 so the first bit." she said pointing to 56783 "is the case file number, the 5 represents murder the 67 and 83 are coordinates which point to the middle of a field, so most likely an abandoned warehouse, the three is from a scale of evidence found, so like a 10 would be easy solve all the informations there and a 1 would be like a stealth serial killer, a three therefore means there was very little evidence, and the last 4 digits show the date. 6Th month, 2nd day, the year 2007." she said.

"Sammy?" Dean said after a few moments of absorbing the information.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"You're fired." Dean said simply, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Leah?" Dean began.

"Yeah?" She said, turning to him. He looked at her and raised a finger to point at her then half smiled.

"You're awesome." He said.

"Yeah." Leah said and turned away, nodding slowly. "There's a little more here by the way, given that the bones were cremated. It looks like Lindsey had a husband." She said then highlighted a small group of numbers added a strange mix of words then pressed enter.

"And here we have, Steve Coulson. Who married Lindsey back in 2000."

"Let's go talk to the Avengers fan." Dean concluded standing up. "You got a location?"

"Co-ordinates. 045, 786. Or.." She paused and typed a little more. "Number 2 Orchard Hill Road." She said then shut the lid of the laptop, put it on the bed and grinned excitedly. "What shall we be?"

Dean thought for a moment. "We could be priests, but you...I'm not being sexist but the church is."

"Then I'll be a dude." Leah replied simply and Dean looked confused and wiggled his fingers in front of his chest with a confused look.

"Dean, I can bind them." Leah replied, trying to ease his discomfort.

"Sounds painful." Sam interrupted.

"Not any more." She replied and left to go to her room.

_10 minutes later._

Leah knocked on the brothers door.

"Come in." Dean called and she opened the door. The two men were wearing black shirts with the sleeves ripped off and a priests collar. Their arm muscles heavily accentuated, she paused in the doorway as Dean did up his belt.

"Wearin things like that is gonna make people wanna sin more than not." Leah commented and the brothers smiled.

"It's alright, we got jackets." Dean said, picking up his as he put it on his muscles tensed and she saw a tuft of underarm hair. She blushed a little and Sam put his jacket on too.

"Including me." Leah added under her breath, but the look Dean gave her when she looked up suggested he may have heard. Leah smiled and looked down.

"You look good as a dude." Dean commented and Leah looked up. She bit her lip seductively and winked, then turned and walked out the door.

"Damn." Dean commented and Sam walked over to him.

"You alright?" He asked, laughing through his words.

"I'll say." Dean replied and walked out the door.

"Dude." Sam commented following him out.

"What?" Dean replied, walking backwards with his arms held out in a shrug and Sam smiled and shook his head.

_Outside Mr Coulson's house_

The boys were about to get out of the car when Leah interrupted.

"Guys...I don't mean to be an ass but three priests, at once?" Leah commented, Sam and Dean exchanged glances then turned to Leah.

"I'll wait here, it's fine." Sam said, trying not to sound pissed.

"No way. I feel like you'd make a better priest. No offence Dean but he seems like more the type." Leah replied.

"I'll stay, and you two kick his ass." Dean instructed.

"Dean." Sam said simply and Dean understood.

"Fine, metaphorically." He finished and Sam sniggered then got out. Leah leaned forward to Dean.

"Hey." She said to get his attention, he turned around quickly and she kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away Dean looked a little shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked sweetly and Leah shrugged.

"See you in a bit." She called as she got out. As Leah walked to Sam, she felt her heart beating so fast in her chest, she breathed out slowly as quietly as she could as they walked towards the house. She didn't think Dean would have such an effect on her, but he did. Sam knocked confidently on the door. After a moments shuffling a man with dirty blonde scruffy hair and brown eyes opened the door. His features gave an appearance of youth, but the lines around his eyes and mouth told otherwise. He had an odd resemblance to Owen Wilson, dressed in bootcut blue jeans a plaid shirt and Stetson.

"Hello Mr Coulson, my name's Father Watson and this is my colleague Father Lestrade from St Mary's Church. We're very sorry for loss." Leah said in a surprisingly realistic man's voice, again trying not to giggle at her own musings.

"That was two months ago." The man began with an exasperated look on his face. "What took you so long?" He asked, opening the door to his house a little wider. Leah stepped forward into the house and Sam followed.

"Our original church was recently burnt down, so we relocated here. May we sit?" Leah asked politely, as they entered the living room.

"Of course, is there anything you need? Tea, water, coffee?" Mr Coulson offered and they sat down in unison.

"No thank you Sir, we're here for you." Leah replied and Mr Coulson nodded and sat down opposite them.

"How're you holding up?" Sam asked and Mr Coulson looked down for a moment, open mouthed, to gather his thoughts.

"I'm...I'm doing okay." He replied slowly and Leah noticed his ring on his right hand middle finger. It was what looked like a gold plated large ring with beautiful vines inscribed onto it, holding a large purple stone in the middle.

"What an interesting ring you have there." Leah commented, maintaining her low voice.

"Yes." He said looking at it, rubbing it gently with his left thumb. "It was my fathers."

"What stone is that?" Leah probed, he looked a little shaken. "May I have a look?" She asked and he looked up suddenly with scorn in his eyes.

"No you may not." He said harshly and Leah's eyes widened a little, then she relaxed and leaned in a bit.

"So what was she like?" Sam asked keeping to protocols.

"Lindsey?" The man asked, already knowing the answer, Sam nodded singularly. "Wonderful. In every way, she cared for me so well, the most gentle person I've ever met. She welcomed me in from the cold and I stayed in her arms, for what seems like forever. Then she slipped through my fingers." He said with sorrow and shock in his eyes, as if he was re-enacting it in his mind.

"She sounded lovely." Leah said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Mr Coulson's distant stare turned to Leah.

"She was. So tell me why Father, did your forgiving, merciful God take her from me so cruelly?" He spat, Leah and Sam exchanged glances as the man's lips began to quiver in pain as he held his head in his hands and began to sob quietly.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." Sam said gently and urged Leah to stand. Reluctantly she did and they left quietly.

As Sam shut the front door behind them, Leah's face was etched with quizzical expression, thinking through everything he'd said.

"I don't like it." She began. "He's hiding something." Sam didn't reply as they got in the car. Dean suddenly sat up from his slumped position.

"So how was Steve?" He asked.

"Pretty broken up." Sam replied, but Leah was still in deep thought.

"Leah?" Dean called out, she didn't look up and her eyes were shut hard and she was sat bolt up right. Dean turned around to see her. "Leah?" He tried again and she slowly placed a finger over her lips. Her face fell further and she opened her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I've seen that stone before. But I can't remember where from." She replied, not making eye contact.

"Stone?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"He had a stone in the ring on his finger." Sam replied.

"Ah it'll come to me." Leah concluded and Dean nodded and started up the engine.

"I believe it is a very special time of day known as...food time!" Dean sang and Sam laughed breathily at his brothers shenanigans.

"You're such an idiot." Sam said simply, still smiling a little.

_At the diner_

Sam's eating his usual salad, no pie was available to Dean so he's eating a taco and Leah's eating a bacon roll with ketchup on, leaking out onto her lips.

"So what about you guys? Where you from? What's your story?" Leah began with a mouthful of food.

"Uh well, we're from Lawrence, Kansas." Sam began as Dean took another bite. "Our mum died when I was 6 months old then we hunted with Dad for a bit, then he died and now we're here."

"I'm sorry." Leah said simply.

"Nah, it's alright." Sam replied, after a moments pause Leah took another bite then spoke again.

"So, where'd you get that hunk of glory outside?" Leah asked, referring to the Impala. Dean smiled proudly.

"You know about cars, huh?" He said then continued. "That beauty was my Dad's."

"It's gorgeous, 67 Chevy Impala, right?" Leah replied and Dean's eyes lit up.

"Yes ma'am." Dean replied.

"Did you ever have a car?" Sam asked

"Yeah I did actually, I had an AC Cobra." She replied and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well what the hell happened to it?" He asked, disappointed that she'd lost such an awesome car.

"I kinda used it as a bomb to blow up a vamp's nest a couple of years ago." She replied and Dean laughed.

"Holy crap." Sam said simply, smiling with his eyebrows raised. Leah smiled back at them.

"Did it work?" Dean asked.

"Ohhh yes!" Leah said nodding proudly. "It killed 18 vamps in one fell swoop." she replied and laughed a little then finished off the sandwich. Dean watched her closely and noticed the ketchup on her lip.

"You got a little..." Dean said pointing on his face where the ketchup was on her face. She looked up blankly and Dean picked up a napkin, stood and wiped it off for her.

"Thanks mum." she said and Dean smiled and sat back down. They stared into each others eyes as a smile grew on Leah's face. Sam coughed unsubtly and Dean bitch faced him.

"Dude." Dean said, giving Sam a disappointed look and Sam smiled smugly and Dean punched his brother.

"Hey I was just making it less awkward for me." Sam said and glanced at Leah with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry Dean he's got a point, we were eye fucking and he had to watch." Leah said and Dean looked back at her.

"We were what?" Dean replied lowering his head and his voice, Leah only grinned in response and Sam looked between the two.

"Jesus Christ." He commented quietly. "At least wait until we've finished the job." Sam said, his humorous tone beginning to wither.

"Alright Sam. So what's our next move for now?" Leah asked, settling back down into the job.

"The two men will be free tonight, putting themselves in danger so I guess we split and watch them." Sam replied, gesturing with his hands and Dean looked exasperated.

"For the whole friggin night?" Dean whined and Leah regarded the brothers. Sam was losing his patience quickly.

"Yes Dean if we wanna save their lives, then we'll stay up to protect them." He said and Leah nodded.

"He's right, the good of the many out weighs the good of the one." Leah said and Dean shuddered at the memory of the Orchard God.

"No telling where the split's gonna be." Sam said quietly.

"Hey have you got a problem with that?" Dean started.

"No but-"

"Then quit complaining." Dean cut him off. Leah sensed the tension between the two brothers.

"Scissors paper stone for the car?" She offered and the brothers looked at eachother, childhood glinting in their eyes. They shook their fists and Dean threw scissors and Sam threw stone. Sam faked a sympathetic look.

"Dean," he said and pressed his fist to his lips. "Always with the scissors." He sassed, Dean bitch faced and Sam laughed.

_Later that evening._

"Friggin perfect." Dean commented as the rain showered down on the two sat hunched over on the side-walk. Leah looked over at him as a raindrop plopped off the end of his nose.

"Tell me again why you don't have umbrellas." Leah replied as she looked up into the sky and opened her mouth to the rain. Dean watched her for a second then turned back to the house they were watching. Zach had gotten home about 2 hours ago and the two people outside hadn't budged an inch. Dean looked over at Leah who's legs were bouncing up and down.

"You cold?" He asked, secretly hoping she'd say yes. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm alright." She replied hugging onto her leather jacket which she'd changed into, her fluffy black hair was now stuck down with odd bits sticking up, her damped fringe was too long so she'd pushed it slightly to the side. A car drove by, just missing the puddle that would've covered them.

"Thank God for that." Leah commented and turned herself 90 degrees then gently rested her head on Dean's lap, her body fully stretched out on the damp pavement as her wet clothes clung to her body. Dean looked down and smiled a little.

"Comfortable?" He asked and she nodded.

"Very." She replied then turned her head towards the house and unzipped her leather jacket. To show her already wet shirt, forming well over her chest then dipping where her tummy was. Dean raised an eyebrow then spoke.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, not complaining, she looked back up to him.

"I'm already wet and the rain's pretty warm." she replied with a glint in her eye.

"I bet you are." Dean muttered and Leah smiled a little and took one of Dean's hands and guided it down her body.

"You wanna find out?" She offered seductively raising an eyebrow at Dean who involuntarily opened his mouth.

"Damn it Leah." He breathed and she sat up onto his lap and looked into his eyes still holding onto his hand. "We're supposed to be working." His voice was ragged although he couldn't break eye contact as Leah moved his hand across her wet breasts and down to her belt line. Her protruding hip bones gave Dean easy access as his hand moved by itself and Leah smiled. Dean felt the humid heat against his cold finger tips as he slid them against the silky fabric of Leah's underwear, the further he moved down the wetter the fabric felt. He carefully slid two fingers underneath the fabric at the side and felt her slippery hot flesh and she breathed out a sigh.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said quietly, moving his fingers between her lips and Leah smiled. Dean's large hand was too big for her skinny jeans to move any further so he pulled his fingers out carefully so as to keep some of her on him and cautiously looked at Leah who raised an eyebrow then opened her mouth. Cradling her head gently in one arm he put his finger in her mouth and she shut her eyes as she sucked on it gently, licking around it. Dean's breathing quickened, he didn't think that'd work for him, but it _so _did. She dragged her teeth up it slowly and he threw his head back and bit "Fuck." into the air. She let go of his finger and he looked back down at her and wiped it on his shirt.

"When this case is done..." Dean said trailing off and Leah smiled at him then sat up and Dean's face was suddenly etched with pain so she moved over quickly and his face relaxed again.

"Sorry." She said and glanced down to his bulging crotch. "You wanna sort that out?"

"You put it there, you sort it out." Dean said childishly and she undid his button and zipper, even in the pouring rain and slid her hand inside his boxers. Gently, tenderly, she took hold of it with one hand and dislodged it from the button gaps in his boxers and stroked it upwards into place and Dean shut his eyes hard, she let the boxer fabric spring back into place then did up his zipper and button.

"Cheers." Dean said simply. "This is kinda romantic you know." He continued then pointed at the sky. "It's raining." He finished and Leah laughed a little. He still wanted her badly but they didn't even have the car, no shelter and they had a job to do. She sat back facing the same way as Dean hugging her knees and leant against his shoulder as a strange question crossed Dean's mind.

"Do you ever want kids?" He asked inquisitively, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a strange question for most, but it was only on rare occasions that hunters got the chance to have a family and even then most of them would die before they knew what a demon was.

"What, with you?" She replied in a surprised tone and Dean shook his head but looked a little disheartened.

"Nah no I mean in general." He corrected and Leah fell silent.

"I already have." She replied after a long pause and Dean looked down at her.

"Really? When?" He asked.

"A long while ago now, about 10 years ago." She replied and a lump formed in her throat, this time she wouldn't cry.

"Sorry, how old are you?" Dean asked gently.

"25." She replied simply.

"You had kids when you were 15? Why?" Dean asked cautiously, not being able to stop himself from asking such a personal question.

"Kid, a baby girl. Put it this way, it wasn't by choice." She replied. "A guy, my dad's friend raped me so many times I...I'm not surprised I got pregnant. Then I got beat up a lot during the pregnancy but her heart kept on beating." She continued as strongly as she could and Dean put an arm around her and hugged her close. "She kept me going, you know? If I'd killed myself, then I would have killed her too and I couldn't bear the thought of that. So I carried on and mid term I ran away from home. I went all the way to London and gave birth to her there." Leah said, her voice was breaking up a lot but she carried on talking to prove to herself that she could. "She was so beautiful, Dean. You should have seen her. Big blue eyes and a mop of brown hair." She paused to breathe again. "Then it came for her, when she was just a month old. Ripped inside of her and controlled her tiny fragile body. Her blue eyes were gone, instead they were replaced with the darkest ebony. So I..." She paused and glanced at Dean then looked back down to her hands. "So I killed her." She finished and shut her eyes tightly forcing tears out. Dean held her with both his arms, tightly and rested his chin on her damp head. She made herself calm down so she could speak again. "And ever since then I just carried on runnin' and killing every God damned evil thing in my way. I never looked back." She finished and Dean put one of his arms down.

"I'm glad you did, Leah. Else I wouldn't have met you." Dean replied and kissed her on the head.

"I'm glad too, Dean." She said and nuzzled into his neck. The rain was finally starting to ease up, just as a pedestrian walked past. He stopped then looked down at the two.

"What're you two doin' out here in this god forsaken weather?" He asked in a fatherly tone. Dean and Leah looked up.

"Waiting on a friend, good Sir." Leah replied politely.

"What? Outside?" The man asked.

"Yeah he's a bit of a dick." Dean replied.

"Does he know you're gay, son?" He asked Dean in a fairly innocent tone.

"I'm a chick Sir." Leah spoke up.

"Ah I see, apologies." The man said then hurriedly walked away. Dean and Leah looked eachother then laughed quietly.

"Hey, gay boy what's the time?" Leah teased, Dean smiled then took his phone out of his pocket.

"5 to midnight, Sir." Dean played and Leah sighed as he put it back in his pocket.

"It's gonna be a looong night." Leah said and leaned back on Dean.

_Three hours later._

Dean's gentle snores had kept Leah awake, he must've fallen asleep a little past 2, lying down on her lap, on his front with his long legs flailed behind him on the side walk. Leah looked up suddenly as she heard a faint buzzing noise that seemed to be getting louder. She put her hand on Dean's shoulder and shook it gently. "Dean." She whispered and he turned his head the other way. She shook it again. "Dean." She said a little louder. "Wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and hunched onto his knees and rubbed his eyes. He looked adorable, like a tired baby.

"What is it?" He said through a yawn.

"Listen." She instructed. He froze and listened carefully, the buzzing noise was louder. He looked around to find the source but couldn't.

"Call Sam." they instructed simultaneously. Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone out of the pocket and called him. After two rings he picked up.

"Yeah?" He said wearily.

"Buzzing noises at Zach's, getting closer. Any movement at your end?" Leah asked as Sam yawned. "Were you sleeping?" She continued.

"Uh what? No. I wasn't sleeping. No nothing's going on here. Do you want me to come by?" He offered.

"Uh Leah." Dean said looking into the sky at something.

"One sec Sam." She said to the phone then tried to follow Dean's line of vision, but it was difficult with her poor eyesight. "What is it Dean? I can't see." She asked quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked

"I'll pass you to Dean, he's the one with working eyes." Leah said then handed Dean the phone.

"Hey Sam, if I didn't know better I would say it's a wasp. A huge ass wasp thing." Dean said following it with his eyes.

"Are you joking?"

"You think I'd make this up?! No, Sammy there is a friggin 4 foot wasp buzzin' around Zach's house." Dean hissed.

"You have a gun, shoot it." Sam replied.

"Yeah thanks genius, how about you bring us some?" Dean replied losing his patience, turning away from the wasp.

"We could've been potentially going after a murderer tonight and you didn't bring your gun." Sam sassed.

"Yeah you know what I also didn't bring my friggin bug repellent, because I didn't think I'd be fighting a friggin 4 foot wasp! So quit yapping and bring me my gun." Dean said angrily.

"Uh Dean." Leah said, wide eyed.

"What?!" Dean snapped.

"That buzzing is awfully close where is it?" Leah asked and Dean turned around to see the wasp about 2 metres away. He shut the lid of the phone, grabbed Leah's hand and ran with her.

"RUN." He yelled. Sprinting down the road with the wasp closely following Dean glances over at Leah who was making clicking sounds with her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm -click- using -click- echo -click- location." She replied and carried on clicking at intervals.

"What like bats? You can do that?" Dean asked rhetorically just as the Impala swerved round the corner.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled waving his arms, then looking behind him to see the wasp was about 5 metres behind them. The car stopped and Sam popped open the passenger door for him. Dean fell in and Leah dived onto his lap, Sam pulled away squealing the tires as the wasp narrowly missed the back bumper. Leah leant out and pulled the door shut then collapsed.

"Nice timing Sam." She breathed.

"No problem." He replied and Leah looked up at Dean who's face was pained.

"Are you alright did I hurt you?" She asked

"No no, I clipped my arm on the way in." He replied wrapping his arms around Leah and leaning to the side to see his arm. He rolled up the sleeve and under the odd street light he saw the wound that had been cut into his left arm.

"Sam how far are we from the motel?" Leah asked hastily.

"Not far." he replied glancing over. Leah carefully turned to face Dean then slid into the foothole.

"Now don't get excited." She said taking off her belt and wrapping it around the top part of Dean's arm.

"Keep that tight." She ordered and Dean did as he was told. She then slipped off her leather jacket.

"Not absorbent enough..." she muttered then took her shirt off, which underneath she was only wearing a bra and her chest and tummy were littered with scars too. She pressed the shirt onto Dean's cut and held it there until they got back to the Motel where a crowd of drunken men were outside. Sam pulled up the car.

"Sam can you." She said then nodded to Dean's arm as she picked up her jacket and put it on, zipping it up all the way. Leah took over with holding the pressure down to let Sam get out. Leah and Dean also got out, carefully and Sam locked the car. Holding Dean's arm they walked quickly to the motel entrance where one of the men yelled

"Aye slut, show us your tits!" in a thick Irish accent.

"Show us your brain cell ya cunty." She replied in a replica of an Irish accent as she walked into the building. They got to Leah's door first. So Sam took over again as they went inside. Sam seated Dean down still holding onto Dean's wound.

"What's it look like Sam?" Leah called from the bathroom.

"Pretty nasty, quite deep too." Sam replied taking the shirt off carefully.

"I need specific sizes." Leah replied.

"6 inches long and about an inch deep. It's pretty ragged though." Sam corrected as Leah walked hurriedly over to Dean holding a green box with a white cross on. She opened it quickly and picked out a syringe with some kind of fluid in it. She picked it up and squirted a little out and picked up a cotton ball.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Anaesthetic." Leah replied.

"I don't need that." Dean said as she fondled for a vein. She found it and put the needle in and emptied the syringe then as she took it out she put the cotton ball on.

"Sam." She said simply and he pressed down on it. Then Leah went back into the box and pulled out a small welding torch.

"Leah. What the hell?" Dean asked rhetorically "I just need stitches." He tried, but Leah had turned it on and began putting it inside the wound. Dean winced.

"That is some damn good anaesthetic." He commented as she pressed his flesh together after burning it sufficiently. Sam watched intently. Leah then picked out an icepack, cracked it on her knee and pressed it onto the closed wound. After about 10 seconds she took it away to show a thin risen line where the gaping wound once was.

"It's cheating but it works." She commented, carefully letting go of Dean's arm. "Keep the tourniquet on for a little longer then let it go slowly. Don't use that arm for at least an hour to make sure everything's properly sealed up." She said standing up and packing her things away.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Dean asked examining the red line, impressed.

"It seemed logical." She replied coming to sit next to him.

"You made it all up?" Sam asked.

"I heard about how burnt flesh seals back together and all the burnt cells get renewed after a while. And I know when you super cool something after it's heated up like that it can sort of freeze it in place. I don't know... I watched a lot of TV when I was a kid." She explained and Sam sniggered.

"Leah, you are brilliant." Sam complimented, taking his finger off the cotton wool and picking it up.

"Thanks Sam." She replied then walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sam smiled as he put the cotton wool in the bin and headed to the door.

"No don't go Sam, stay a while." Leah asked and Sam turned around confused.

"Seriously? I thought you two were, you know..." He replied.

"Well he can't move for an hour and I've got beer." She offered and he nodded.

"I'm convinced." He said simply and walked back to Dean. Leah opened the mini fridge which was just beer and handed one to Sam.

"You too?" Leah offered.

"Sure." Dean replied and Leah broke the lid off with her hand then gave Dean the bottle.

"I can do that." He commented smiling.

"Not at the moment you can't." Leah replied and smiled back.

"Bitch." He replied then took a sip and Leah walked to the wardrobe and opened it

"Hey Sam, I know Dean wouldn't mind but would you mind if I changed here?" She asked looking at Sam with a genuine look of concern.

"Nah go ahead." He replied and Leah turned back to the wardrobe and squatted down showing her black silky thong, Dean nudged Sam then nodded at it and Sam shook his head disappointed and looked away. Leah pulled out a massive soft looking black jumper with mickey mouse on the front and red just over knee converse socks. Dean watched as she unzipped her leather jacket and threw it onto the floor and pulled on the jumper which hung 4 inches past each hand. She rolled the sleeves up then undid and pulled down her skinny jeans, showing more aligned and faded scars dashed across her toned legs. She picked up her socks and shut the wardrobe doors and walked over to the bed that the boys were sat on and laid down on the space left. She took one of her socks and rolled them up then slipped it over her foot, lifting her leg as she did so. Then when she got to the knee she bent it and let go. She looked up to see Dean twisted round to watch and Sam facing the other way. She put the other sock on in the same fashion then grinned childishly as she put her feet on Sam's face. He flinched and stood up and Leah laughed with her legs resting on her body with her ankles crossed.

"Hilarious." Sam said, smiling a little, trying not to look at her underwear. She stopped laughing and wiped away the tears as Sam sat down.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Really I am." She said and crawled towards Sam with a playful smile. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he held her arms. "You look so much like my cousin Matt it's ridiculous. If it makes you feel better that's probably why I'm not hitting on you." Leah commented then looked over at Dean. "Not just because your brother's better looking."

"Thanks." Sam replied sarcastically, although his smile was genuine then he took another sip from his beer.

"I think I'm over tired." Leah commented, letting go of Sam and lying back on the bed.

"It's like 4am I'm not surprised." Sam replied.

"We should go to bed." Leah said staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, okay see you two in the morning." Sam said putting the beer bottle on the side and walking out.

"Is he alright?" Leah asked as Sam shut the door.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Dean replied taking his shoes off. He put them next to Leah's under the bed then carefully took his jacket off. Leah jumped off the bed and took Dean's jacket from him and hung it up on the back of the door.

"Dean that's a single bed, and the case isn't done yet." Leah said and Dean stood up, looking offended.

"You want me to leave?" He asked walking towards the door and Leah shook her head.

"No but in your room they're double beds." She replied and put her hand on the door handle.

"You want to...with Sam in the room?" Dean asked looking confused as he towered over her just a couple of inches from her.

"We're just going to sleep, Dean. Unless you're sure you can be at your most impressive when you're this tired." She counter argued and Dean tilted his head in recognition.

"Fair point." He replied and Leah smiled and opened the door and they walked into Sam's next door. Sam was stood up by his bed in just his boxers, he turned around and blushed heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"We came to sleep in here." Leah replied.

"Why? She has a bed." Sam replied pissed off.

"Dude what the hells-" Dean began but Leah held out a hand to motion him to stop talking.

"Sam, what is it? You've been uncomfortable with me ever since I made a move on Dean. I want to say it's jealousy but that makes it sound like a bad thing." Leah said.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah actually I do because no matter what you think I care about you too Sam. I'd risk my ass to save yours just as I would with Dean, so what is it?" Leah replied taking a step forward and Sam raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"Wow okay so, Dean you remember that year when you were in purgatory and when you got out you yelled at me for having a girlfriend? Even though you'd also got yourself a new brother whilst you were in there? And before that with Charlie, she didn't care much for me she was way more interested in you, and then before that you had Cas, I cared about him and I prayed to him and he NEVER replied to anything I asked of. But if you so much as sneezed he would appear for you. I dunno man I'm just sick of it. There were so many other times too when I'd saved a load of lives and you'd gotten the praise for it. And after all that you know what it came to? Ruby. Dean, Ruby is what it came to. I befriended a friggin demon because no one else would and with Leah I thought maybe, just maybe I'd have a chance you know? But no she is just like the others, she cares about you, and you don't mean to but you excluded me and that hurt. I don't even mean like I wanna sleep with you Leah I just want someone to care about me for a change." Sam said then clenched his jaw, Leah turned around to Dean.

"Is that true? Did you yell at him for getting a girlfriend?" Leah challenged.

"He didn't look for me when I went to purgatory." Dean replied, losing his temper.

"I am literal proof that you get the girls all the time, from what Sam has said I gather you get all the attention right? So when you disappeared maybe this was his chance to finally get the love he deserves." Leah said trying to even it out.

"Yeah and what about me? I was stuck in there for a year and he didn't come looking for me once." Dean replied then his eyes lit up, not in happiness but with an idea that made him glare at his little brother. "Unless you wanted me dead." He said lowering his voice and Sam looked alarmed then angry.

"How could you ever say that Dean? You know how damn hard I tried to get you back when you went to hell. You know that. You raised me Dean, not Dad, you did. When he left us you cared for me and I do love you and that's why I didn't look, okay? Cause I thought you'd finally be at peace. With all the crap you've gone through I thought death would come as a salvation to you. I never wanted you dead, don't you DARE accuse me of that. I just wanted you to be at peace." Sam replied lowering his voice in exasperation. "I tried to do what you told me to do; move on. And then when you come back you yell and me and get all angry with me because I did what you said. I know I should've come to find you but I couldn't bring myself to it, not after hell or mystery spot or even after I left for stanford. I couldn't force myself to feel so crap again because I couldn't save you or reach you." He completed and the room fell silent.

"I'm sorry Sam." Leah said, breaking the silence.

"Leah be quiet you don't have to apologise for anything." Dean ordered and Leah glared at him.

"Don't I? I just broke your brother-" She said then Dean cut her off.

"No I did. I broke him." Dean said quietly walking towards Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy, if I'd have known this is how you really felt? Hell I would've done something man. You're right, you've always known what's best for you and you go after it. If you want Leah then you can have her."

"Not an object." Leah commented quietly.

"Sorry, if Leah wants you then you can have her." Dean corrected.

"Thank you." she muttered and Sam smiled.

"That's up to you then," Sam glanced at Leah.

"Oh hell no you're not going to make me choose. You both took me in and you've both cared for me and well you're both hot, but you're brothers so a threesome would be kinda weird." Leah replied and Sam laughed.

"No kidding." He commented

"So are we good now or do we need to hug first?" Dean asked.

"We're good/" Sam said

"Hug first/" Leah said at the same time. The brothers looked at eachother then at Leah.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm in my underwear." Sam replied.

"It's fine, extra fun." She replied and wrapped an arm around Sam's back and put a hand on Dean's back and squidged the three of them together in a big hug.

"Ah this is uncomfortable." Dean commented.

"At least you have clothes on." Sam replied.

"Can I touch the booty?" Leah asked Sam.

"Uh I guess?" He replied and Leah squeezed his ass.

"Damn." She commented and let the brothers go.

"You know you're not like anyone I've ever met." Sam said. "You're...different."

"What because I squeezed your ass? I assumed many people have." Leah replied innocently.

"No it's, something else." He replied gazing into nothingness.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Leah said smiling. "So I'll go back to my room and leave you two to it?" Leah suggested and the brothers looked at eachother then Dean shook his head.

"Nah, we can share." He suggested and Sam looked confused.

"We can?" He asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, one either side. If that's okay with you." Dean said and Leah raised her eyebrows and smiled then walked over to one of the beds, got under the cover and opened her arms out.

"Come to me, peasants." She said simply and Dean laughed as Sam started walking over then a childish grin grew on his face as he threw his arms back then dived on the bed landed diagonally on Leah who groaned loudly.

"You're not the lightest of fairies." She commented wincing as Sam's weight rested on her.

"Are you alright am I hurting you?" Sam asked and Leah smiled, dragging herself up slightly.

"I'm fine, but you won't be." She said then slapped his ass forcefully and he yelped out. The force of the slap causing her hand to tingle afterwards. He rolled off her slowly with a pained expression on his face and Dean laughed.

"Come on man, you deserved that." He commented "Now shift over I want some."

"Okay." Sam replied and got into the covers next to Leah who rolled onto her side to allow enough room. Sam saw his opportunity and he took it. Slapping her ass just as hard as she had with him. She recoiled and squealed loudly and started to laugh as Dean took off his shirt with a smile on his face and climbed in, the other side of her.

"Aw you shouldn't have done that Sam." She commented, smiling as she lay on her back.

"Oh?" He replied and Leah grinned devilishly up at him.

"That's one of my kinks." She completed and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"One of?" Dean asked, leaning on his elbow. "Pray tell more." He encouraged and Leah grinned at him.

"Any kind of masochism or sadism. Neck biting, though not enough to draw blood and back scratching. Ugh damn, any of that stuff." Leah said and arched her back a little.

"Son of a bitch." Dean commented and grinned at Sam. "Well I know Sammy here won't be interested in that." he finished and Sam tilted his head.

"Oh really?" He challenged.

"You don't know how incredibly okay I would be if you wanted to prove your point Sam." Leah offered stroking a hand up his bare thigh and he raised an eyebrow and smouldered into her. "Alternatively," She began then grabbed Sam's hair and dragged him onto the other side of her then grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the backboard. He looked up through his hair, his eyes piercing through his dark mane hanging limply above his face with an animalistic look on his face. He forced his wrists out of her hold and pushed his hands under her jumper, dragging his nails down her spine, she threw her head back as her eyes rolled into her sockets, giving Sam access to her neck. He teethed at it then sucked hard on it, leaving hickies that would stain for a month. She breathed out heavily then looked over at Dean. As Sam continued suckling at her neck she spoke. "Dean I gotta ask, are you a dom or sub?" She asked.

"What?" He replied, still a little shocked at his baby brother's tendencies, who bit down onto her neck and she breathed in loudly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you fuck, or do you get fucked." She corrected and Dean shook his head.

"Lets find out then." She said then pushed Sam off and he fell back a little, he looked confused for a moment then she winked at him and looked over at Dean and crawled on top of him half grinning.

"You're a one for eye contact aren't you?" She commented as he stared into her waiting. "And you haven't pushed me off yet." She continued and Dean tilted his head slightly in recognition. "Funny, I thought you'd be the opposite." She commented then glanced over at Sam who still looked like a hungry animal "Both of you."

"Dean sweetie I'm just gonna do your bro first cause he looks like he's gonna explode but you're next." She said then winked and took her jumper off and climbed on Sam under the cover

"I'm a show off." She replied and kissed down his chest, then looked up at him and bit her lip seductively sliding her hands down his hot body as she slid off the end of him knelt between his legs. Her soft hands now curling into nails down his thighs as she pulled off his bulging underwear. Using one hand to support herself and the other gently cupping his balls she licked up his hardened member then kissed the end. Slowly she took him into her mouth, pushing it against the roof of her mouth and touching the back of her throat. She sucked hard and moved fast, leeching onto his hot low moans and intermittent ragged breathing. She pushed harder then stopped suddenly at the base and dragged her teeth up it causing Sam to arch his back and moan loudly, creasing his eyebrows and jutting his shoulder blades out as she rippled her tongue along the head. She could taste his pre cum as she sank back down onto it and sucked harder pulling him in as far as possible, dragging her mouth upwards slowly, she repeated this a few times until he shot cum down her throat climaxing in a low growl.


End file.
